1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a device used in mouth-to-mouth resuscitation to prevent direct contact between the person performing the resuscitation and the person receiving it so as to protect the person performing the mouth-to-mouth resuscitation from subjection to body fluids and like and disease causing bacteria and/or viruses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No protective devices are known that are capable of use in mouth-to-mouth resuscitation wherein passage of air from the lungs of one person to the other is performed.